When The Time Has Come
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Sequel of Tell Me Your Wish. Alice dan Alyss kembali menjalani hari-hari sebagai wisher dan helper. Tapi, selayaknya kembar lainnya, mereka menemui masalah diantara mereka. Masalah kecil yang memicu pertengkaran hebat diantara mereka.Final chapter update!
1. From Simple to Complicated

**When The Time Has Come**

**Sequel of Tell Me Your Wish**

**.**

**The charas belong to Jun Mochizuki-sensei. But the story is completely mine**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, death chara. Read the first story, Tell Me Your Wish, first! Or you won't understand this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Simple to Complicated<strong>

_Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kedekatan sepasang anak kembar_

_Tapi, bila mereka bertengkar, rasanya perang terhebat di dunia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka_

"Ayolah, Alyss! Sekali ini saja! Bantu aku!"

"Sudah kukatakan tidak bisa! Kau harus berusaha sendiri, Alice!"

"Ayolah, Alyss! Kau kan _helper_-ku, jadi kau harus membantuku!"

"Karena aku adalah _helper_-mu, bukan berarti aku harus mengabulkan semua permintaanmu! _Helper _hanya diizinkan untuk membantu _wisher_-nya dalam hal-hal baik, bukan hal-hal buruk seperti itu!"

"Ayolah, Alyss! Waktunya sudah kepepet, nih!"

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Salah sendiri kau malah asyik berkencan ria dengan Oz, bukannya mengerjakan tugas! Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya!"

Sebuah vas kaca melayang ke arah Alyss, lengkap dengan bunga-bunga mawar merah yang berada di dalamnya. Alyss tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat dia berdiri sambil bersedekap. Vas itu hanya melewati tubuhnya, seakan-akan dia tidak berada di situ. Vas itu malah menabrak dinding yang berada di belakang Alyss dan pecah berantakan.

"Bohong, bilang saja kau tidak mau membantuku!" teriak Alice kesal. Dia kembali melemparkan barang lain ke arah Alyss, kali ini yang menjadi korbannya adalah sebuah kamus tebal. Sama halnya dengan vas tadi, kamus itu hanya menembus tubuh Alyss. Ini tidak mengherankan, karena Alyss adalah seorang _helper, _yang hanya bisa dilihat, didengar, dan disentuh oleh _wisher_-nya.

"Lemparkan saja apa yang kau mau. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau itu sama sekali tidak akan menyakitiku?" tantang Alyss. Sepasang _iris _violetnya menatap kembaran sekaligus _wisher_-nya, yang balas menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Lagian, kau kan sudah tahu kalau tugas itu dikumpulkan besok. Kenapa kau malah pergi kencan dengan Oz? Padahal tugas itu kan sudah diberikan sejak minggu lalu!" tambah Alyss.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku, hah?" balas Alice dengan sengit.

"Mengawasimu saja aku sudah kesulitan! Kau kan tukang cari masalah!"

"Apa kau bilang, hah?"

"Kau itu tukang cari masalah, tukang bikin onar, tukang.." sebelum Alyss sempat melanjutkan perkatannya, Alice sudah keburu menyerangnya.

Hukum yang berlaku pada vas dan kamus tadi tidak berlaku bagi Alice. Sebagai _wisher_ Alyss, Alice bisa menyentuh Alyss. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka berdua sudah bergumul di lantai kamar Alice.

Mereka terus bergumul sembil mencakar, menendang, dan menonjok satu sama lain sembari meneriakkan kata-kata kasar. Untung saja pada saat itu tidak ada orang lain di rumah Alice, sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

Setelah sekian lama bergumul, mereka akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Baju mereka berdua robek di beberapa tempat, selain itu kulit mereka yang putih bersih sekarang dihiasi dengan beberapa bercak kebiruan dan garis-garis merah.

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dengan geram. Rasanya mereka seperti sedang menatap bayangan mereka sendiri. Penampilan mereka berdua begitu mirip, satu-satunya perbedaan diantara mereka hanyalah warna rambut dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang anak kembar. Alyss meninggal beberapa saat ketika dia lahir. Jiwa seseorang yang meninggal ketika dia lahir akan menjadi seorang _helper, _peri yang bertugas untuk membantu seorang manusia. Sejak enam bulan lalu, Alyss menjadi _helper _milik Alice, kembarannya sendiri.

Selama ini, hubungan mereka berdua berjalan dengan baik. Setiap hari Alyss datang ke dunia Alice untuk menengok kembarannya itu.

Kadang-kadang, dia muncul di sekolah untuk mengawasi Alice sekaligus mengobrol dengan _helper-helper _lain yang bertugas menjaga anak-anak lain. Tidak semua orang mendapatkan _helper._Hanya sekitar 25% manusia di dunia yang memiliki _helper._

"Aku benci kau, Alyss! Kau pengecut! Kau tidak mau menolong kembaranmu sendiri!" teriak Alice marah.

"Aku juga benci kau! Kau egois, tidak mau berusaha sendiri! Hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain!" Alyss balas berteriak. Sosoknya mulai memudar, "Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" serunya sebelum dia menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Kau pengecut, Alyss! Jangan pergi! Hadapi aku seperti wanita!" Alice kembali melemparkan barang ke tempat Alyss tadi berada, tapi Alyss sudah pergi terlebih dulu.

"Pengecut!" Alice kembali berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, kemudian dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara memukul-muku bantal miliknya sekuat tenaga. Perasaanya menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah sekitar lima menit memukul-mukul bantal tak bersalah itu, Alice mulai merasa tenang. Rasa bersalah mulai menyerangnya. Setetes air mata mulai menuruni pipinya.

Seharusnya dia tidak membentak Alyss seperti itu. Alyss memang tidak bisa membantunya dalam hal itu. Dulu sekali, Alyss pernah memberikan Alice buku tentang _helper _dan _wisher. _Hal yang Alice minta untuk dikerjakan oleh Alyss tidak diperbolehkan disana. Seharusnya dia ingat.

Kalau saja dia ingat. Kalau saja dia mengerjakannya tadi, bukannya kelayapan dengan Oz hingga pulang kemalaman, tentu saja pertengkaran konyol ini tidak akan terjadi. Alyss tidak akan marah dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, Alyss.."

* * *

><p><strong>Alyss's POV<strong>

"Alice no baka! Seharusnya dia ingat aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginannya! Seharusnya dia ingat! Kalau dia ingat, aku gak bakal marah dengannya! Baka! Dasar _meat lover!_"

Aku berteriak-teriak sendiri di dalam kamarku untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Aku melemparkan bantalku ke dinding kamarku yang berada di suatu apartemen di dunia _helper. _Aku kembali berteriak-teriak.

Lima menit sudah berlalu dan aku masih meluapkan emosiku ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan malah berteriak-teriak lebih keras.

"Alyss? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Karena aku tidak menjawab, dia akhirnya membuka pintu kamarku yang lupa kukunci. Sharon melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamarku. Dia memandangiku dengan khawatir.

"Alyss? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sharon dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabku ketus. Aku ingin sendiri saat ini, tanpa gangguan orang lain. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, ya?"

"Kau yakin ingin sendiri?" tanya Sharon untuk memastikan. Aku mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau kedatangan tamu istimewa, lho!" goda Sharon. Aku yang masih _bad mood _hanya menjawab, "Siapa?"

Sharon mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal, "Lihat saja sendiri!" kemudian dia membuka pintu kamarku lebih lebar.

"Yuuuhuuu! Halo, Alyss!" seseorang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarku. Mendengar suaranya, segala ke-_bad mood_-anku hilang seketika.

"Jack!" seruku dengan nada terkejut bercampur gembira.

"Ya iya lah, siapa lagi?" balas pemuda berambut pirang panjang dikepang itu. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku menyangka dia perempuan! Serius!

"Yah, mungkin orang gila yang nyasar masuk kamar orang." jawabku santai. Jack pura-pura cemberut, aku tertawa melihatnya. Sharon, yang melihat keasyikan kami berdua, menggumamkan kata permisi dengan pelan dan menutup pintu kamarku, meninggalkanku berdua dengan Jack.

Setelah Sharon meninggalkan kami, Jack langsung menanyaiku, "Alyss, kau punya masalah? Tadi pas aku datang aku dengar kamu teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu." tanya Jack _to the point._

_What_? Jack mendengar teriakan-teriakanku tadi? Wajahku langsung memerah ketika aku menyadarinya. Lebih parah lagi, beberapa kata yang tadi kuteriakkan itu sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk diucapkan _helper _seumuranku.

Ketika aku tak kunjung menjawab, Jack kembali bertanya, "Biar kutebak, kau punya masalah dengan _wisher_-mu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan seraya memeluk bantal yang tadi kulempar.

"Biar kutebak lagi, Alice melanggar pasal xx ayat x pada buku panduan _helper _dan _wisher_? Berarti dia dihukum tidak boleh bertemu denganmu selama dua hari?" aku kembali mengangguk. Jack menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Ah, itu mah biasa. Aku sama Vincent juga sering kayak gitu." katanya berusaha menghiburku. Omong-omong, Vincent itu _wisher_-nya Jack.

"Jack kan sudah biasa, aku kan baru pertama kali!" kataku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku, merajuk. Jack tertawa melihat tingkah lakuku.

"Namanya juga pemula, nanti kamu juga terbiasa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kalau masa hukumannya sudah habis, Alice pasti akan minta maaf denganmu." Kata Jack sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kalau dia tidak mau minta maaf, kamu aja yang minta maaf duluan. Kalian kan kembar, pasti saling mengerti."

Aku merenungi kata-kata Jack, kemudian aku mengangguk, "Oke, Jack! Aku akan menuruti saranmu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

"Nak, ayo bangun! Sudah siang, lho! Nanti kamu terlambat sekolah." ibuku, Lacie Baskerville, mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan malas-malasan. Aku tidak langsung bangkit, melainkan menggeliat dulu selama beberapa saat.

Ibuku kembali mengetuk pintu dengan lebih keras, "Alice Baskerville! Cepat keluar! Sekarang sudah jam 06:45!"

"Iya, bu! Sebentar lagi!" aku mulai bangkit dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawaku yang tercecer. Aku masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku dan menguap ketika aku menyadari kata-kata ibuku.

"Aappppaa?" aku langsung panik. Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi pada jam 07:00, dan untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah membutuhkan waktu 10 menit!

Aku segera menghambur keluar dari kamarku menuju kamar mandi. Baru kali ini aku merasakan susahnya hidup tanpa _helper_. Biasanya Alyss yang membangunkanku pagi-pagi sehingga aku tidak pernah terlambat sekolah.

Setelah mandi bebek dan memakai seragam, aku segera pergi ke kamar dan mengambil tasku. Aku segera berlar secepat kilat ke bawah dan menyambar roti dari meja makan. Dengan roti setengah tergigit diantara gigiku, aku segera berlari menuju teras dan memakai sepatuku. Untung saja sepatuku bukan sepatu bertali, jadi tinggal asal masuk aja.

"Bu, aku berangkat dulu!" aku melambai asal ke arah ibuku yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari ibuku, aku segera berlari marathon ke sekolah.

"Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku tiba terlambat di sekolah! Guru pelajaran pertama adalah Bu Cheryl yang galaknya minta ampun! Jangan biarkan aku terlambat, jangan sampai aku terlambat!" mulutku berkomat-kamit selagi aku berlari. Aku melirik ke pergelangan tanganku untuk melihat berapa menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dan sialnya, aku lupa memakai jam tanganku saking terburu-burunya!

Mungkin hari ini memang hari sialku.

* * *

><p>"Alice? Kenapa suntuk gitu sih?" tanya Echo yang ternyata memperhatikanku yang marah-marah gak jelas sejak pagi tadi. Zwei mengangguk mengiyakan.<p>

"Gak papa kok, Cho." kataku murung. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas mejaku.

"Gitu kok dibilang gak papa?" celutuk Zwei. Aku malas menjawab pertanyaan Zwei, jadi aku hanya diam saja.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat siapa dia. Dan aku langsung dikagetkan oleh Oz yang wajahnya berada beberapa senti di depan wajahku.

"Baaaa!" teriaknya mengagetkanku.

Dengan refleks, aku meninju wajah yang membuatku kaget itu. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu terlempar ke belakang kelas. Jangan remehkan aku, ya! Gini-gini aku ikut eskul _taekwondo _dan sekarang sudah sabuk coklat!

"Ouch, Alice! Sakit tahu!" pekik Oz kesakitan sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh ngagetin, hah?" balasku. Sementara itu Echo dan Zwei menyingkir, mungkin agar tidak menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Habis Alice murung terus sih, makanya kukagetkan." aku hanya ber-oh ria untuk menanggapi jawabannya. Aku kembali memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Alice, mau ke kantin?" tanya Oz. "Aku traktir, deh." bujuknya ketika aku tak kunjung memberikan respon.

Aku menggeleng, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Tentu saja ini membuat Oz semakin heran, karena biasanya aku selalu semangat kalau ditraktir.

"Alice kenapa, sih?" tanyanya sambil menempati tempat duduk di depanku yang kosong. Oiya, di kelas hanya tinggal ada kami berdua. Yang lain sudah pergi keluar. Ada yang ke kantin, ada yang pergi ke lapangan buat nongkrong, yang lagi ngeceng juga banyak.

Aku menggeleng dan bergumam "Tidak apa-apa, kok." dengan lirih. Aku masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi malam, dan itu membuatku murung.

Oz menatapku dengan serius, sepertinya dia sedang mencari-cari apa yang salah denganku. Kami pun melewatkan waktu selama lima ment dalam keheningan. Akhirnya, Oz memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Alice?" panggilnya. Aku mengangkat wajahku, memperhatikannya dengan setengah hati.

"Kau punya masalah dengan _helper_-mu, ya?" tanyanya _to the point._

Tanpa aku sadar, aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu yang mebuatku tersentak kaget.

Dulu sekali, Alyss pernah memintaku agar aku tidak meberitahukan keberadaanya kepada orang lain. Katanya itu adalah perjanjian dasar antara _helper _dan _wisher. _Aku menurutinya, dan aku tidak pernah memberitahu orang lain tentang Alyss.

Kalau begitu, bagaimana Oz bisa tahu kalau aku adalah seorang _wisher?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN:

Halo, anda bertemu kembali dengan _author _gak waras ini! #slapped. Fic ini merupakan sequel dari fic Aoife yang sebelumya, Tell Me Your Wish. Karena ada yang minta dibuat sequelnya, akhirnya Aoife buatkan, deh. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Kemungkinan fic ini jadinya twoshoot, dan moga aja bisa selesai sebelum UKK #ngarep tingkat dewa. Satu lagi, jangan heran kalau gaya penulisan Aoife gonta-ganti mulu, soalnya Aoife lagi nyari gaya yang pas buat Aoife/

Akhir kata, boleh minta reviewnya? Flame juga diterima, lho!

Will be update around next week.


	2. Her Last Smile

**When The Time Has Come**

**Sequel of Tell Me Your Wish**

**.**

**The charas belong to Jun Mochizuki-sensei. But the story is completely mine**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, death chara. Read the first story, Tell Me Your Wish, first! Or you won't understand this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice?" panggilnya. Aku mengangkat wajahku, memperhatikannya dengan setengah hati.<em>

"_Kau punya masalah dengan helper-mu, ya?" tanyanya to the point._

_Tanpa aku sadar, aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu yang mebuatku tersentak kaget._

_Dulu sekali, Alyss pernah memintaku agar aku tidak memberitahukan keberadaanya kepada orang lain. Katanya itu adalah perjanjian dasar antara helper dan wisher. Aku menurutinya, dan aku tidak pernah memberitahu orang lain tentang Alyss._

_Kalau begitu, bagaimana Oz bisa tahu kalau aku adalah seorang wisher?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Her Last Smile<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

"Darimana, darimana kau tahu?" bisikku tegang. Jangan bilang aku pernah keceplosan! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Alyss.

"Kan kita punya hubungan batin." Oz berkata sambil nyengir dan membentuk tanda _peace _dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

"Bleetaaakkk" aku menampar pemuda berambut _blonde _itu dengan buku catatan matematika yang kebetulan tergeletak di mejaku. Ampun deh, dalam situasi seperti ini, dia masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Oz, jawab dengan serius atau aku akan menghajarmu!" aku mulai mengeluarkan _dark aura_-ku, buku matematikaku siap di tangan. Berhubung aku punya dendam kesumat dengan guru yang mengajar bidang studi itu, aku tidak peduli kalau buku itu rusak karena dipakai menghajar Oz.

Tampaknya Oz tidak terpengaruh oleh _dark aura_-ku. Dia malah menunjuk pundak kananku, "Coba kau lihat pundak kananmu!" sarannya.

Aku melirik pemuda itu dengan curiga. Tapi Oz menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Setelah memberikan tatapan jangancuricurikesempatan kepadanya, aku mulai mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah pundak kananku yang tertutup oleh kemeja sekolahku yang berwarna putih.

Dengan hati-hati, aku sedikit menaikkan bagian kanan kerah kemejaku. Setelah sekali lagi melirik ke arah Oz untuk memastikan dia masih menutup matanya. Kemudian, aku menaikkan kerahku lebih tinggi agar aku bisa melihat pundakku.

Dan disana, tercetak di kulitku yang putih bersih, terdapat tanda kehitaman berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? Memang sih, aku tidak pernah memakai baju yang menampakkan pundakku, bahkan ketika sedang kencan bersama Oz. Tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ketika aku sedang mandi? Ini menunjukkan kalau aku tidak peduli pada tubuhku sendiri.

"Alice, sudah selesai?" tanya Oz yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Aku bergumam iya dan kembali membetulkan posisi kerahku.

Oz membuka kedua matanya, "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan wajah ingin tahu. Aku pun menceritakan tentang tanda itu.

"Itu tanda bahwa kau seorang _wisher. _Tanda untuk perempuan berbentuk kupu-kupu, sedangkan tanda untuk laki-laki berbentuk ular. Dan tanda itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh _wisher _lainnya." jelas Oz. Aku hanya ber-oh ria.

"Itu berarti kau juga seorang _wisher?_" tanyaku.

"He-eh" Oz nyengir. "Nah, karena kau terlihat murung tanpa sebab, jadi aku menebak kalau kau punya masalah dengan _helper_-mu. Tebakanku terbukti benar, kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Omong-omong, kamu ada masalah apa sih dengan _helper_-mu?" tanya Oz. Aku pun menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada Oz. Dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi karena kemarin kita kelayapan sampai malam, jadi kau lupa mengerjakan tugas laporan biologi. Lalu kamu minta Alyss menyelesaikannya, dan kamu baru ingat kalau itu tidak boleh setelah kalian marahan. Dan sekarang kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya selama dua hari? Itu sih masih mending, aku pernah marahan sama _helper_-ku sampai sebulanan gak bisa ketemu. Alice sih masih mending cuma dua hari." hiburnya.

"Iya sih. Tapi, kalau dia masih marah sama aku gimana?"

"_Simple _aja, kamu minta maaf duluan. Kan kamu yang salah. Dia pasti maafin, kok. Apalagi kalian kembar, pasti bisa saling mengerti." Oz berusaha membesarkan hatiku.

Aku tersenyum setengah hati, tapi aku sadar kata-kata Oz ada benarnya. Aku yang salah, berarti aku yang harus minta maaf duluan. Mungkin sebaiknya kuturuti saran Oz. Aku pun memutuskan untuk minta maaf kepada Alyss besok. Aku harap Alyss mau memaafkanku.

Tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan terbersit di kepalaku.

"Eh, Oz? Darimana kau tahu aku punya tanda _wisher_?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh, itu? Minggu lalu aku ngintip kamu pas lagi ganti baju abis olahraga." jawab Oz dengan watadosnya. Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kecil.

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk mencerna kata-kata Oz.

"OOZZZZ MMEEESSSUUUMMMM!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Oz sudah terbaring di UKS

**Normal POV**

Alyss menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna putih di depan kaca yang berada di kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai menyisirnya, dia membuat dua buah kepangan kecil yang menjadi ciri khasnya dan Alice. Padahal mereka berdua tidak pernah janjian kalau mau memakai model rambut yang sama. Ya, namanya juga kembar.

Setelah selesai merapihkan rambutnya, gadis _helper _itu keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya. Sambil bersenandung ceria, dia memilih baju yang berada di dalam lemarinya. Akhirnya dia memilih memakai gaun tanpa lengan dengan bagian rok selutut berwarna putih bersih. Setelah salin pakaian, dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kafe yang berada di lantai dasar untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, Alyss!" sapa Sharon yang sudah berada di sana. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah meja makan bundar berukuran kecil. _Helper _itu tampak sedang asyik menikmati tehnya. Sharon memang pecinta teh sejati. Alyss menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di depan Sharon dan duduk disitu.

"Aku akan bertemu Alice hari ini!" kata Alyss girang. Dua hari masa hukuman telah lewat, dan Alyss sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Alice. Dia tidak peduli kalau Alice tidak akan minta maaf, dia hanya ingin bertemu Alice!

"Pantas kau terlihat girang sekali." komentar Sharon. "Kapan kau akan menemuinya?"

"Segera setelah sarapan!" kata Alyss bersemangat. Dia memesan sarapan kepada seorang _helper _ yang bertugas mengurus sarapan hari ini. Di dunia _helper_, tidak ada yang namanya uang. Jadi, semua barang, mulai dari makanan sampai kamar, diberikan gratis.

Sharon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Alyss yang begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu Alice. Lagipula, dia dan Echo tidak pernah dihukum, jadi Sharon tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya meninggalkan _wisher_-nya.

Ketika Alyss sedang melahap sarapannya, dua buah tangan bersarung tangan putih menutupi kedua bola matanya. "Tebak siapa?" tanya orang yang menutupi kedua mata Alyss.

"Jack, gak lucu ah." Alyss berusaha melepaskan tangan Jack. Jack nyengir dan melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Alyss gak seru, ah!" Jack cemberut. Tapi Alyss tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan sarapannya. Sementara itu Jack menempati kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sharon dan Alyss.

"Alyss mau ketemu Alice?" tanya Jack. Alyss mengangguk tanpa menghentikan makannya. Dia tidak mau membuang waktu sedikitpun.

"Mau kuantar? Sekalian aku mau ketemu Vince." tawar Jack, tapi Alyss menggeleng.

"Aku ingin punya waktu berdua dengan Alice. Kau pergi saja ke Vincent sendiri." Jack mengangguk pasrah.

Akhirnya, Alyss selesai menyantap sarapannya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku pergi dulu ya, Sharon, Jack!" Alyss tersenyum kepada mereka, kemudian dia menghilang, dia sudah pergi ke tempat dimanapun Alice berada sekarang.

Sharon dan Jack menatap tempat dimana Alyss tadi berada. Setelah beberapa saat, Sharon berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Jack?" panggil Sharon.

"Ada apa Sharon?" Jack mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sharon yang duduk di depannya.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi." Kata Sharon gelisah. Dia kembali melirik tempat dimana Alyss tadi berada.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Sharon." Jack berusaha menenangkan Sharon yang gelisah. Tapi mau tak mau, hati Jack juga merasa was-was.

"Mungkin.." bisik Sharon. Kegelisahan masih belum meninggalkan hatinya dan hati Jack.

Andai mereka berdua tahu kalau tadi adalah saat terakhir mereka bisa melihat senyuman Alyss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p>AN:

Maaf updatenya ngaret T_T Karena sibuk sama UKK, Aoife baru bisa publish sekarang.

Dan sepertinya ini gagal menjadi twoshoot, kemungkinan jadinya 3 atau 4 chapter. Kalau dijadiin twoshoot nanti bakalan panjang.

Dan Aoife gak pernah bosan meminta readers sekalian untuk melakukan ritual RnR. R aja juga gak papa kok X3 Aoife bakal berusaha update secepatnya.

See ya!


	3. Unforgotten Promise

**When The Time Has Come**

**Sequel of Tell Me Your Wish**

**.**

**The charas belong to Jun Mochizuki-sensei. But the story is completely mine**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, death chara. Read the first story, Tell Me Your Wish, first! Or you won't understand this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Unforgotten Promise**

"_Jack?" panggil Sharon._

"_Ada apa Sharon?" Jack mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sharon yang duduk di depannya._

"_Entah kenapa, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi." Kata Sharon gelisah. Dia kembali melirik tempat dimana Alyss tadi berada. _

"_Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Sharon." Jack berusaha menenangkan Sharon yang gelisah. Tapi mau tak mau, hati Jack juga merasa was-was._

"_Mungkin.." bisik Sharon. Kegelisahan masih belum meninggalkan hatinya dan hati Jack._

_Andai mereka berdua tahu kalau tadi adalah saat terakhir mereka bisa melihat senyuman Alyss._

**Normal POV**

Setelah bangun tidur dan mandi, Alice memilih untuk mengenakan kemeja putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket merah dengan rok hitam pendek. Dia kemudian merapihkan rambutnya, membuat dua buah kepangan kecil yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Tepat setelah Alice selesai merapihkan rambutnya, _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Alice segera mengangkatnya tanpa sempat melihat siapa penelponnya.

"Halo, Alice!" terdengar suara ceria dari ujung sana. Rupanya Oz yang menelpon.

"Ada apa, Oz?" tanya Alice tanpa menjawab sapaan Oz.

"Jadikan hari ini?" Alice mendecakkan lidahnya. Oz sudah menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali.

"Iya, jadi!" kata Alice malas.

"Kau sudah berangkat?" tanya Oz lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak menelponku, mungkin aku sudah berangkat Oz." Alice mengepit _handphone_-nya dengan pundaknya sementara dia memakai sepatunya.

"Eh? Maaf, Alice." Alice merasa Oz sedang nyengir ketika dia berbicara. "Kalau begitu kutunggu, ya? Dah!" Oz memutuskan sambungan.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatunya, Alice mengambil tas perginya. "Bu, Yah, aku pergi dulu, ya?" Alice pamit kepada ibunya, Lacie Baskerville.

"Pasti mau pergi sama Oz, ya? Kapan kau memperkenalkannya kepada ayah dan ibu?" tanya Lacie jahil. Glen yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran juga tersenyum tipis.

"Iibbuuu!" protes Alice. Lacie hanya terkekeh. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, nak!" Lacie menasehati Alice.

"Iya, bu. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Alice pun segera pergi dari rumah.

Lacie memandang kepergian Alice sambil tersenyum dan bergumam, "Anakku sudah besar, ya?" Tapi kemudian dia merasa gelisah.

"Glen?" panggil Lacie pelan. Glen mengangkat wajahnya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entah kenapa, aku kok merasa tidak enak, ya?" tanya Lacie gelisah.

"Mungkin kau sedang tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau beristirahat." jawab Glen datar.

Lacie menggeleng, "Bukan tidak enak seperti itu, Glen. Kau tidak tahu." Lacie berlalu meninggalkan Glen.

Yang tidak dikatakan Glen adalah dia juga merasa gelisah. Dia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada putrinya.

Alice melangkah ditengah keramaian jalan pada Minggu pagi. Dia memandang sekitarnya, memasang mata untuk mencari sosok putih Alyss yang khas.

Dua hari masa hukuman telah lewat, jadi seharusnya Alyss akan datang kepadanya. Alice merasa tidak perlu untuk menunggu Alyss di rumah, karena Alyss pasti akan menemukannya dimana saja. Kebetulan hari itu hari Minggu, jadi kalau Alyss datang, Alice bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Sekalian _ngeceng_ sama Oz.

Tanpa terasa, Alice sudah hampir sampai ke mall tempat dia dan Oz berjanji untuk bertemu. Hanya tinggal menyeberang jalan raya, dan Alice akan sampai di mall itu.

Alice memandang ke seberang jalan raya. Dia melihat Oz sudah menunggunya di sana. Oz melambai kepadanya, dan Alice balas melambai. Dengan isyarat, Oz menyuruh Alice agar segera menyeberang. Alice mengangguk. Dia pun menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya, lampu lalu lintas sedang berwarna merah. Alice pun bersiap menyeberang.

Tapi, ketika Alice kembali memandang ke depan, dia melihat sosok berambut putih yang sangat dikenalinya, hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Oz berdiri, sedang menolehkan kepalanya, mencari-cari seseorang.

"Alysssss!" Alice berteriak dengan gembira. Menyebabkan beberapa orang menoleh ke arah gadis _brunette _itu. Tapi Alice tidak peduli.

Alyss mendengar seruannya, dia berbalik ke arah Alice. Iris violetnya berkilat dalam kegembiraan ketika dia menyadari keberadaan Alice.

"Aliceee!" Alyss balas memanggilnya, suaranya hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan Alice. Betapa Alice merindukan suara saudara kembarnya itu.

Alyss segera menyeberang jalan, tidak sabar untuk kembali berbicara dengan Alice. Sementara Oz menatap Alice dengan kebingungan, bertanya-tanya kenapa Alice tidak juga menyebrang dan malah meneriakkan nama yang terdengar asing bagi Oz.

Tepat pada saat itu, lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Alyss bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Dia memandang sekitarnya, mencari Alice. Karena dia muncul disini, seharusnya Alice berada di sekitar situ. Bukannya menemukan Alice, dia malah menemukan Oz.

Alyss kembali memandang sekitarnya. Kalau Oz berada di sini, berarti Alice juga ada di sekitar sini. Perkiraannya terbukti benar.

"Alysssss!" seseorang meneriakkan namanya, suara yang sangat dia kenal dan rindukan selama masa hukumannya, atau masa hukuman Alice lebih tepatnya. Alyss segera menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan di sanalah Alice. Dia berdiri di seberang jalan yang berada di depan mall.

"Aliceee!" Alyss balas memanggil nama _wisher_-nya. Dia bergegas menyeberang jalan, dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Alice.

Sementara itu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau. Tapi Alyss tidak peduli, toh mobil-mobil hanya akan menembusnya.

Tapi Alice sepertinya lupa akan hal itu.

"Alysssssss! Awaaaasssss!"

CCCRRRAAAASSSSHHHHH

Alyss mendengar suara tabrakan, pada saat itu juga dia merasakan tangan-tangan hangat memeluk tubuhnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

**Alice's POV**

Aku baru saja melakukan hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan.

Begitu melihat Alyss menyeberang jalan ketika lampu hijau, aku mengabaikan akal sehatku dan langsung berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak, "Alysssssss! Awaaaasssss!" Pada saat seperti ini, refleks mengalahkan akal sehat.

Aku tak peduli dengan sekelilingku, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Alyss, tanpa menyadari kalau yang harus diselamatkan adalah diriku sendiri!

Aku mencapai tempat Alyss dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, aku segera memeluk tubuh _helper_-ku itu, membuat kami berdua jatuh. Kemudian rasa sakit menyerangku, dan segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**Oz's POV**

Aku memandang dengan ngeri ketika Alice berlari menyeberang jalan ketika lampu hijau. Aku mengira dia berlari karena aku. Aku segera berlari ke arah Alice untuk menyelamatkannya, aku tak mau kehilangan dia. Tapi seseorang mencengkram bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Break, _helper_-ku, sedang menahanku.

"Jangan Oz! Berbahaya!" katanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Alice! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" aku meronta, tapi cengkraman Break kuat sekali. Aku hanya bisa menatap dengan putus asa ketika Alice tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju kencang.

"Alicccceeee!" teriakku putus asa. Aku meronta kembali, tapi Break masih belum mau melepaskanku.

"Kenapa kau menahanku! Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkannya!" teriakku murka kepada Break.

"Dan kalian berdua akan mati sia-sia! Lagipula, dia bukan berlari karenamu, Oz! Tapi karena _helper_-nya! Lihat!" Break menunjuk ke arah Alice. Dengan enggan, aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Break.

Dan aku melihatnya, sesosok gadis berambut putih yang sangat mirip dengan Alice sedang menangis dan berteriak di samping Alice yang terbaring tidak bergerak.

**Alyss's POV**

Waktu berhenti di sekelilingku dan Alice. Setiap _helper _memiliki sebuah kemampuan khusus yang berbeda, dan inilah kemampuanku, _Time Controller._

"Alice!" kupanggil nama kembaranku yang kini berada dalam pelukanku dengan lirih. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, terutama kepalanya. Aku pun sadar kalau saudara kembarku tak akan bisa diselamatkan.

"Alice!" kembali kupanggil nama saudara kembarku itu. Alis Alice mulai bergetar, dia masih hidup. Aku merasakan sepercik harapan muncul di dalam hatiku. Mungkin dia masih bisa diselamatkan.

Alice akhirnya membuka kedua iris violetnya, dia tersenyum lemah,"Hai, Alyss.." bisiknya lemah. Dia terbatuk sebentar, "Aku bodoh, ya?"

"Sssstt, Alice. Diamlah, aku akan segera mencari bantuan." aku pun bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan waktu kembali, tapi Alice menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan, Alyss.. Tidak ada gunanya…" bisiknya. Aku mulai membuka mulutku untuk memprotes, tapi aku sadar kalau Alice berkata benar. Luka di kepalanya cukup dalam, menyebabkan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Nafasnya juga menjadi pendek-pendek, waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

Jadi aku melakukan apa yang Alice inginkan. Aku tetap duduk di tempatku dan memeluk Alice. Darah Alice mengotori baju putihku, merah diatas putih, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanyalah Alice.

"Alyss…" Alice meremas tanganku dengan lemah. "Maaf untuk saat itu… Aku harap kau memaafkanku…" bisiknya lirih.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Alice! Kita kembar, ingat?" Alice kembali tersenyum lemah, tapi wajahnya memancarkan kelegaan.

"Alyss, kau masih ingat janji kita?" bisik Alice. Kuperhatikan kilauan iris violetnya mulai memudar, aku meremas tangan _wisher_-ku itu.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat, Alice! Aku akan segera menyusulmu begitu kau pergi.." aku masih ingat janji itu, janji yang kami buat ketika Alice menyadari kalau aku adalah kembarannya.

Alice kembali tersenyum, "Tapi Alyss, sebelum kau menepati janji itu, aku punya satu permintaan terakhir." aku merasakan nafasnya menjadi lebih pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sebutkan saja Alice, aku akan melaksanakannya!" tangan-tangan mungil yang kugenggam mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, aku bisa merasakan kalau kehangatan mulai meninggalkan tangan Alice.

"Tolong… tolong bilang ke ayah, ibu, Oz, Echo, Zwei, semua teman sekolahku, kalau aku… kalau aku menyayangi mereka. Juga tolong bilang, aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah terhadap mereka. Tolong ya, Alyss?" suaranya semakin melirih sehingga aku harus berusaha keras untuk mendengarnya.

Begitu menyadari permintaan Alice, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Tentu saja, Alice. Akan kusampaikan kepada mereka!"

Alice kembali tersenyum, senyum yang manis, senyum yang menjadi senyum terakhirnya, "Terima kasih, Alyss. Aku sayang kamu!"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Alice, _wisher-_ku, kembaranku, menutup matanya dengan tenang.

Aku meletakkan Alice di atas permukaan aspal. Air mataku mulai jatuh, bercampur dengan darah Alice yang tergenang disekelilingnya. Waktu kembali berjalan.

Dan aku berteriak, berteriak sekuat tenaga, berteriak hingga suaraku habis. Teriakanku tidak hanya terdengar oleh para _helper _yang kebetulan berada di sekitar situ, yang langsung mengerumuniku setelah aku berteriak. Teriakanku juga terdengar oleh manusia lainnya, baik _wisher _maupun bukan. Bahkan beberapa orang bisa melihat sosokku. Yah, itulah yang terjadi kalau _helper _kehilangan kendali.

"AAAALLLLLLIIIICCCCCEEEEEE!"

**Normal POV**

Semua orang menangis. Glen, Lacie, Oz, Echo, Zwei, Lily, Ada, Lottie, Elliot, Gil, Vincent, semua teman sekelas Alice menangis. Sharon, Jack, Break, Reo, dan beberapa _helper _lainnya yang menghadiri pemakaman Alice juga menangis. Bukan hanya karena Alice, tapi juga karena Alyss tidak akan lama lagi berada di sisi mereka.

Sementara itu Alyss bergerak diantara para pelayat, tanpa terlihat, menyebarkan pesan terakhir Alice. Setelah yakin semuanya telah mendengarkan pesannya, Alyss kembali ke antara _helper-helper _lainnya.

"Saatnya aku pergi, semua." kata Alyss. Semuanya memandang Alyss dengan berlinang air mata.

Sharon segera memeluk temannya itu, "Kalau begitu, selamat jalan, Alyss!" bisiknya. Alyss mengangguk, air mata jatuh dari iris violetnya. Sharon melepaskan pelukannya.

Alyss kemudian memandang Jack, "Maafkan aku, Jack. Tapi aku harus pergi.." bisiknya. Jack memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alyss. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau Vincent pergi.." bisik Jack lirih. Dia kemudian mencium Alyss.

Setelah selesai, Jack memandang wajah Alyss, berharap kalau Alyss akan menunjukkan senyumnya sekali lagi. Tapi harapannya sia-sia, wajah Alyss tetap terlihat sedih dan dipenuhi air mata. Jack tak akan pernah melihat senyuman Alyss di dunia ini lagi.

Alyss berusaha menghapus airmatanya, "Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, semua!"

Tubuh Alyss mulai memudar, seakan-akan terlarut ke udara. Teman-temannya menyaksikan dengan berurai air mata. Beberapa saat kemudian, Alyss sudah menghilang, menyusul Alice.

_Alice, tunggu aku!_

_Kita akan segera bertemu lagi_

_Kita akan kembali bersama, selamanya_

_Bukan sebagai helper dan wisher lagi_

_Tapi sebagai saudara kembar yang sebenarnya_

**Fin**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai juga! XD *lari tujuh keliling lapangan sempur (?)*

Bagaimana pendapat para readers mengenai fic ini? Abalkah? Ancurkah? Banyak typo-kah? Lebay kah? Yah, menurut Aoife sih, bagian-bagian terakhir agak lebay x3 Ya, sampaikan saja pendapat kalian di review^^

Dan FYI, Aoife bakalan hiatus selama dua minggu sekitar seminggu lagi. Mungkin sebelum hiatus, Aoife bakal update chapter baru. Entah di Pandora Street Child, School Story, atau malah bikin fic baru x3

Terakhir, tolong RnR ya! Yang R aja juga gapapa^^

See ya in another story!


End file.
